A walk through the Forest
by darkangel-allways
Summary: A 14 old Integra and a sunny day in the forest… I know this is a cliché, but I suck at summaries... R&R, be gentle PS: I do not own Hellsing I forgot to say this in the story...


A walk through the forest.

A/N: I beg you, keep in mind that this is my first one shot fic. Be gentle with your reviews. Also keep in mind that I'm just 15...

Work, work, work. That's all she did every single second of the day. The 14 year old knight hand absolutely no time for the normal things that a child at her age enjoyed. Integra Wingates Hellsing felt like she was carrying the whole weight of the world on her small shoulders ever since her father died one year ago, leaving the family busyness to her.

It isn't normal for a girl at her age to be called "Sir" or to be the director of an organization that kills un-dead forces that rise against England and humanity, but then again it isn't normal to be an adult in charge of this kind of organization. That was her destiny, her duty as a Hellsing and she accepted it. Luckily for her she wasn't completely alone, Walter, the retainer of the family, was there to aid her in her paperwork and to protect her, like her father would have done and there was another person that protected her, Alucard ...

That day, however was silent and normal. She had to fill just two reports, due to the lack of supernatural activity. She smiled as she looked outside and saw that it was a sunny and no cloud could be seen on the blue and perfect sky.

" Hmm, no more forms to fill, no more phones ringing, the sun outside... Perfect. A stroll with the bike through the forest seems like a perfect idea."

She looked in a closet that was near the door and found her mountain bike. Last time she used it was a few months before her father died. She got sad as the memory of her dad coughing blood entered her mind. She quickly snapped out of it when she heard Walter's voice.

"Sir Integra should I tell the cook to serve lunch at the usual hour, or delay it?"

"Just for two hours, Walter. I will just walk around the woods to relax a bit."

Walter smiled and bowed, saying that it was a good idea. She returned his smile and watched him walk towards the kitchen. She put the bike up right and put her hand on the door knob when...

"Where is my little master going whit out the proper protection?"

"Alucard ..."

Integra turned to find her vampire servant leaning against a wall giving her his usual grin, showing his sharp teeth, while his red eyes where hidden behind those yellow and red sun glasses that he always wears. She sighted and turned her back on him, reaching for the door knob, but instead of gripping the knob, she found her hand in Alucard's, who was now leaning against the door that she desired to open.

"Let go of my hand, you vile beast."

"You still didn't answer my question, little master."

He looked in her cold blue eyes and felt her growing anger and annoyance. He just smirked more and tightened his grip on her hand, careful though not to harm Integra. She tried to look in his own eyes, but only saw her reflection in those blasted glasses. She grinned her teeth at him and opted to answer him.

"I'm sure that you heard what I told Walter. The same answer applies to you, Alucard. A walk through the forest, alone, no ghouls, no vampires or the dog forms of the vampires. Understood?"

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you are not!"

She knew that reasoning with the red dressed vampire was futile, so after calming down, her voice returning to a cold and calm one, she glared at Alucard, who decided to let her hand lose. She smirked as an idea pooped in her head. She put her platinum blond hair in a pony tail and proceeded to put her helmet on as her smirk grew bigger. Alucard was staring at her, at her exposed neck and at her insane smirk, wondering why was she so calm. By now he would have been shoot at and called a monster and a vile creature a thousand times, but Integra was just smiling.

"Alucard, I order you not to fallow me. Now that order you have to fallow, or I will make you... eat garlic for... for two months."

She smiled even more seeing that his smirk disappeared and he bowed in front of her, growling at her.

"As my master commands... "

As Alucard disappeared from the room, the temperature returned to normal, and Integra exited the manor. He sat on his chair, in the dark basement, thinking about what had just happened. Usually Integra plays along with his games, but this time she shot him off directly. She enjoyed his little games almost as much as he did, no matter how hard she deny it. What bothered him wasn't the fact that she didn't play into his game, but that she didn't want him around. He was her guardian, he was supposed to be around her no matter where she would go, even if she would just walk around.

"Why is this bothering me? If she dies, I'm free. No more medical blood, no more orders... free..."

That thought made him want to impel his own self. He didn't understand, but for some reason he was attached to this Hellsing master and protected and served her with all of his will and hart.

_'If I'm bothered so much by this little girl that it might be a possibility that i might be... No, no, no! That thing is for humans. I'm no human...'_

He rapidly got up from his chair and got a bag of medical blood from the table and sank his fangs in it, trying not to think about the conclusion he had reached, and that was that he was falling for Integra. He knew from the first time he saw her that she would grow up to be a great leader, woman and master, a master that he would never rise against or try to hurt...

"Hm, they say that one never forgets how to ride a bicycle..." Integra told herself as she desperately tried to maintain balance and not fall off the two wheel object. The first fifteen minutes she paddled slow and balanced a bit, but then she managed to speed up and since then she kept a steady rhythm.

(A/N : I never managed to maintain my balance and therefore I have no idea how to ride a bicycle... turns red and runs away)

She entered a path that lead into the forest and closed her eyes listening to the birds singing and the wind blowing. Suddenly she opened her eyes when she heard a thunder and felt rain drops on her face.

'_O great. And it started like a perfect day...' _"Oh well, back to work."

Her glasses where covered with the rain drops and she couldn't see the hole that was in front of her. The bicycle wheel entered the hole in the ground and that made Integra lose the control and to fall off the speeding bike. She hit the ground hard scraping her knees and hands and also cracking her glasses. She staid down for five minutes allowing the rain to fall on her until she tried to get up and felt the pain all over her body. She leaned against a tree and tried to look around, but only saw fuzzy things around her and no bicycle in site. She understood that she must have rolled off the path and into the forest.

"Great, just great. That's all I needed now. Broken glasses and I'm lost in this forest. Hmm, I must find the way back to the main road. If I do, I will only have about thirty five minutes of walking."

She started to walk, but unfortunately instead of getting out of the forest, she ventured deeper and deeper. The rain became stronger and the young Hellsing started to shiver and after thirty minutes of walking she stopped under a tree and laid down and wrapped her arms tight around her.

Walter walked down the stairs that led to the basement and entered Alucard's room only to find him pacing on the sealing and mumbling. It has been three hours since Integra left.

"She is late one hour. She is never late. In fact she scowls me every time I'm late. Maybe little master is in trouble... No, she would call me if she were..."

"Maybe, Lord Alucard, Sir Integra doesn't know that all she has to do is to call your name. She assumes that you always save her when she is in trouble because you stalk her."

Hearing that Alucard jumped down form the sealing, landing gracefully like a cat on the ground and looked at Walter. He closed his eyes of a couple of seconds then he disappeared.

'_Master is hurt and fallen asleep in the forest. She's cold, I'll get her back._'

"Of course, Lord Alucard. I will prepare a warm bath and some dry clothes. I should have insisted that you went with her."

'_Yes Walter you should have done that. You are the only person that she actually listens to.'_

Integra was trying not to fall asleep. She knew that she must stay awake, but her legs, arms and back hurt to much for her to stand and keep walking. She dozed off a few minutes but quickly woke when she sensed arms grabbing her softly and lifting her.

"Alucard, how did...?"

"Master why didn't you call me? See that is why I follow you everywhere you go, little mistress. You have the gift of always getting into trouble, even when you are walking through the forest."

Integra looked at him and frowned. "You disobeyed my order by coming here, Alucard."

He looked puzzled at the girl in his arms and covered her with his red coat. He didn't know why he expected a lousy thank you from her, after all she was a Hellsing and his former masters were never pleased with his actions, not that he cared, but now he actually craved to hear from her 'Job well done, Alucard.' or 'You are a reliable agent to my and my organization.' and later when she would be older 'Yes I will join you...'. He smiled at that thought but was broth back to reality by his master soft and sleepy voice tone.

"Thank you...'' she said as she put her head on his chest and closed her eyes tightening her grip around his neck. She always felt safe in his arms, even if she denied it and her dad told her that all the vampires were blood sucking monsters, that didn't care about humans. She didn't care, he was her knight in shining armor. Well, more like a dragon in shining armor. He smiled hearing Integra's thoughts and disappeared from the forest.

'_Well well well... maybe master has fillings like mine... I can't believe that I said that... I think that sooner or later, when I make my offer to you, you will, eventually, say yes.' _

Once at the manor, in her room, he took her small hands and looked at her wounds. He lick them, causing for the bleeding to stop and for the pain to disappear. He would have liked to lick the wounds on her knees, but knew that she would scream at him and wiggle her way out of his embrace. She slowly opened her eyes and he took her in the bathroom and placed her next to the steaming bathtub.

"You are not going to stay here with me, Alucard i hope."

"Only if master commands.'' Alucard said smiling at her, no longer wearing his hat and glasses.

''You may leave"

"You could get lost in the tub, master. It's awfully big for you ..."

"Alucard get out!"

Alucard laughed and disappeared, leaving Integra to her bath. Outside the bathroom was Walter with the first aid kit and a small smile on his face. He knew of course the new plan in Alucard's mind and knew that he would wait for Integra to grow before proceeding with it.

"I still have a couple of years of no worries with these two."

After half of hour Integra exited the bathroom and Walter preceded with bandaging her knees. He looked at her hands and saw that they were already helling. He smiled as Integra exited the room.

"I will be in the library Walter if you need me."

The library was cold and dark as she entered and sat on a chair. That room reminded her of her father, the smell of cigars still lingering in the air.

'_A fire would be just fine right about now.' _She said closing her eyes and her body shivered a bit.

Not even a second after her thought and felt the room get a bit colder and the heard and sensed a fire being lighten in the fire place. She opened her eyes to find Alucard sitting in the chair next to her and looking at her.

"Master riding a bicycle in a long skirt through the forest is a bad idea."

"Yes Alucard. Next time i will wear the proper clothes."

"Maybe next time you will allow the dog form of a certain vampire to accompany you so no harm could come to you, even if the harm comes from a lousy bump in the road"

She smiled at him and he smiled back at her, this time a more normal and human smile. She nodded and closed her eyes and felt asleep in the comfy chair, while Alucard covered her small form with his red coat and sat back down on his chair and continued looking at her.

"Maybe next time, Integra, you will be sleeping in my last domain next to me, not just in my coat..."

END

A/N : Well that's the end. So do you like it? Most of my one shot fics will be like flash backs for my longer story's. If you like the one shot ones, maybe I will listen to my friends and put the longer ones up for you to read and enjoy (I hope!). All of my story's will be A x I (sorry A x S fans, but in my opinion Alucard sees Seras as his daughter and nothing more. Plus she had Pip and in my story's she will always have Pip.)


End file.
